Wood strip flooring is often permanently installed in some sporting facilities that are dedicated to hosting basketball games, volleyball games, and other activities that are compatible with the wood strip playing surface. Wood strip flooring is durable, sound, and resilient. These characteristics enable the floor to absorb some of the shock of a participant's weight and in the case of basketball, the pounding of the ball, giving the floor a natural, lively feel that is unique to wood flooring and preferred by many athletics.
There are, however, a number of facilities that are designed to host a multitude of different activities that demand different floor layouts. Although the aforementioned permanent wood flooring system would be suitable for some events such as basketball games, it would not be suitable for volleyball, dodge ball, handball, and other games. Such facilities rely instead on temporary flooring systems that are suited for the particular type of event being hosted and which can be laid down and taken up fairly quickly and easily.
Temporary flooring systems present a particular challenge because not only must they be designed for quick installation and removal, they must still meet the rigorous playability standards of a permanent wood strip flooring and sports events for which the system is constructed. When installed, temporary flooring system must demonstrate the same or better soundness, firmness, coefficient of friction, and shock absorbency exhibited in permanent wood strip floors so the sports event for the which the system is constructed can be conducted on the temporary flooring system as if it is conducted on a permanent wood strip floor. Temporary flooring system should also be made of inexpensive materials and has a simple structure that reduces manufacturing cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome these and other issues associated with conventional temporary flooring systems. In consequence of this, the present embodiments of the invention now provide such a novel solution to this problem, and others evident to those of ordinary skill in the art, and as such, satisfy the need of extending the versatility and performance of temporary flooring systems. These and other objects will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the specification, claims, and drawings appended hereto.